Niente di Grandioso
by 1rebeccam
Summary: Abbraccio le ginocchia portandomele al petto e ci nascondo dentro la testa. Sono così fuori di me che me la sbatterei volentieri contro il muro; sento le lacrime scendere sempre più copiose dagli occhi che bruciano come punte di acciaio rovente.


Sbatto la porta con forza, lancio il cappotto e le chiavi a terra e mi fiondo sul divano. Abbraccio le ginocchia portandomele al petto e ci nascondo dentro la testa. Sono così fuori di me che me la sbatterei volentieri contro il muro; sento le lacrime scendere sempre più copiose dagli occhi che bruciano come punte di acciaio rovente. Credevo di avere una misera traccia che potesse indirizzarmi al drago, invece era un altro buco nell'acqua, un'altra perdita di tempo, un altro scacco matto da parte dell'assassino di mia madre che continua a prendermi in giro, anzi, sono io che gli permetto di prendermi in giro. Dovrei lasciare perdere, dovrei dare retta al dottor Burke e anche a Castle: lasciare perdere tutto e tornare a vivere.  
Ma come?  
Invece di dare solo consigli non richiesti, perché non mi dicono anche come fare. Perché non trovano la risposta a questa semplice, stupida domanda:  
Come faccio a lasciar perdere?  
La risposta però non ce l'hanno. Tutti e due non sanno come posso smettere. Non è la loro madre che è stata ammazzata in un vicolo come un cane randagio. Non è a loro che hanno sparato al petto!  
Mi rendo conto che sto piangendo disperatamente, continuo a singhiozzare sussultando senza riuscire a fermarmi.  
Saresti dovuto essere seduto al tuo posto, accanto alla mia scrivania; avresti aspettato in silenzio, o peggio, avresti continuato a parlare e a dire cose insensate pur di tirarmi su… e ci saresti riuscito; invece non c'eri. Non ci sei stato per tutta la settimana. La scusa è stata che avevi una scadenza da rispettare con la tua casa editrice e che dovevi assolutamente scrivere, ma non hai fatto nemmeno una telefonata. Non hai chiesto nemmeno una volta dei casi o di come andavano le indagini senza di te. Sei stato distante, anche troppo… e la cosa terribile è che mi sei mancato. Un paio di giorni prima di defilarti dal distretto eri comunque assente, messaggiavi spesso o parlavi di nascosto al telefono.  
Forse non sono arrabbiata o dispiaciuta che la traccia sull'assassino di mia madre non abbia portato a nulla, forse sono solo arrabbiata e dispiaciuta della tua lontananza. Forse sono solo arrabbiata e dispiaciuta per quello che ho visto stamattina.  
Già! Stamattina… mentre andavo al distretto ti ho visto. Uscivi da un fioraio, con un fascio enorme di meravigliose rose rosse e un sorriso incredibilmente splendido sulle labbra; perso sicuramente nel pensiero di quando le avresti dato le rose. Ecco il significato della tua assenza, delle telefonate nascoste e della distrazione dai casi. Ho sentito un pugno allo stomaco. Mi sono nascosta dietro il sedile del taxi come una ladra per evitare che potessi vedermi, come se ti stessi spiando… Ma poi perché dovrei sentirmi così? Hai tutto il diritto di pensare a te, alla tua vita, alle tue relazioni col mondo. Oggi è San Valentino ed è giusto che pensi alla tua vita… alla nuova "lei" di cui ancora non so niente… e non voglio sapere niente.  
Dovevo restare al distretto a prendere a pugni il sacco da boxe, forse mi sarei sentita meglio, ma non ho avuto la forza nemmeno di fare questo. Mi sento svuotata, inutile e inerme. Non riesco nemmeno a respirare, sto solo piangendo e non so nemmeno perché. Quella scena fuori dal fioraio mi ha distrutta.  
_Cosa la spaventa veramente Kate, che lui non voglia aspettarla o che lo farà?_  
Bella domanda dottor Burke, la mia reazione è forse una risposta? Si certo che lo è. Ho paura che non mi aspetti ed è anche logico che non lo faccia… se io fossi in lui, non mi aspetterei più!  
Finalmente riesco ad alzarmi da quella posizione fetale e guardo fuori dalla finestra, mentre continuo a singhiozzare. Sta ancora nevicando. E' tutto un manto morbido e bianco; ho bisogno di sentire quel freddo pungente entrarmi nelle ossa, ho bisogno che la neve congeli questa disperata solitudine che sento fino a dentro l'anima. Raccolgo il cappotto e le chiavi dal pavimento. Devo uscire da questa casa, devo andare via, camminare e camminare sotto la neve… devo farlo a costo di stare male, perché peggio di così non posso sentirmi.  
Apro la porta e una rosa rossa ai miei piedi mi guarda, appoggiata sullo zerbino. Mi chino per prenderla e mi guardo intorno, ma non c'è nessuno. Attaccato allo stelo c'è qualcosa, ma non è un bigliettino, è solo un pezzo di carta, uno strappo da un block notes scritto a penna.  
Comincio a leggere e mi rendo conto che è da parte tua e non riesco a capire cosa sia, che significato abbia.

_Questa è una serata speciale. Nessuno dovrebbe passarla in solitudine. So che non ti importa, che non ci tieni a queste cose, ma sono un inguaribile romantico e non ho potuto fare a meno di lasciarti un piccolo regalo._  
_Quando vuoi,__quando ne hai bisogno, quando non sai con chi parlare, quando non riesci a dormire perché il tuo cuscino è scomodo e te ne serve uno morbido e caldo, quando piangi e resti senza fazzolettini, quando non sai con chi prendertela, quando non sai chi picchiare, io ci sono. _  
_Si insomma… il regalo sarei io!_

Corruccio la fronte e continuo a leggere.

_Non fare quella faccia Beckett, non c'è nessun doppio senso nel mio regalo._

Ora sto sorridendo_. _

_Ecco brava, prendila a ridere, perché è una cosa molto innocente._

Ma che fai? Capisci le mie espressioni anche quando non mi vedi?

_So cosa stai pensando adesso, che ti leggo dentro anche da lontano e non lo sopporti, ma che ci posso fare, ti conosco bene, anche se tu affermi il contrario. Il regalo non è solo per questa serata speciale, ma è un pacchetto valido anche per il resto dei 364 giorni del calendario; sai non sono uno che cerca il pelo nell'uovo!_

Sorrido ancora e mi mordo il pollice senza accorgermene.

_Stai ridendo di nuovo non è vero? Lo sai che hai un'aria meravigliosamente da bambina quando ti mordi il dito, con quell'espressione imbarazzata? _

Ora si che sono davvero preoccupata… non è possibile!

_Che c'è detective, sei confusa? Lasciamo stare. Seriamente Beckett, per qualunque cosa, io ci sono… qualunque cosa sia… e sempre, anche stasera!"_

Perché questo biglietto? Che senso ha? Manchi per una settimana, non ti fai sentire e poi fai lo stupido e mi prendi in giro? Ricomincio a piangere ed esco tenendo la rosa in mano tanto stretta che una delle spine mi punge, ma ho tanto gelo addosso che non ci faccio nemmeno caso. Continuo a piangere in silenzio, come silenziosa è la neve che cade su di me e… cammino. L'unica cosa che voglio è camminare e sentire la neve addosso…

Apre gli occhi, uno spiraglio di sole penetra dalle imposte chiuse. E' mattina e quello che sente è una meravigliosa sensazione di calore e di serenità. L'ultima cosa che ricorda della sera precedente è la neve. La montagna di neve che la ricopriva man mano che camminava in mezzo alla distesa bianca attorno a lei. Ricorda il suo sguardo stupito quando aveva aperto la porta. Doveva essergli sembrata un pulcino spaurito, con gli occhi gonfi e tutta bagnata dalla neve che le si scioglieva addosso. Camminando, camminando si era ritrovata improvvisamente davanti al suo palazzo. Aveva guardato in alto verso le sue finestre e non aveva potuto fare a meno di salire, come se mani invisibili la spingessero da dietro la schiena, verso la sua porta. Tremava per il freddo e non sentiva più le mani.  
_Mi serve un cuscino caldo e qualche fazzoletto… li ho finiti! _  
Aveva detto qualcosa del genere quando lui, aprendo la porta, le aveva sorriso con un'espressione stupita. Era tardi e non si aspettava di ritrovarsela sul pianerottolo. Le aveva tolto il cappotto e preso la rosa dalla mano, notando il sangue sulle dita. L'aveva guardata serio e medicato la mano, mentre lei sembrava un automa, incapace di parlare e di reagire. L'aveva portata di sopra, in camera sua e lei aveva continuato a guardarlo immobile e senza parlare, mentre sistemava il letto, con gesti lenti, con calma. Poi si era disteso, le aveva teso la mano e lei gli si era accucciata vicino, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto…  
_Il mio cuscino caldo… _  
Le lacrime continuavano a scendere e la sua camicia era diventata _il suo fazzoletto_. Si sentiva imbarazzata per questo, ma non era riuscita comunque ad alzarsi e nemmeno a smettere. Alla fine si era addormentata, cullata da quelle carezze lievi sui capelli e dal battere lento e tranquillo del suo cuore.  
Solleva lo sguardo e sorride. Non capisce ancora che senso ha tutto questo. Come si è ritrovata in quella camera a dormire tra le sue braccia? Perché ieri sera lui era a casa e non con "lei"?  
_E poi chi è questa lei?_  
Ecco che sente di nuovo quel pugno allo stomaco.  
_Sono gelosa!?_  
Ecco cos'è. E' gelosa… gelosa di qualcuno che non sa chi sia e nemmeno se esista davvero, a questo punto.  
Si alza, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, prende le scarpe in mano e a piedi scalzi, senza fare rumore, esce dalla stanza.  
Dopo un po' anche Castle si sveglia e si stiracchia, si passa la mano sulla faccia un paio di volte e guarda accanto a sé… e lei non c'è. Sorride malinconico, se lo aspettava, ma ha sperato di svegliarsi prima di lei e di poterle parlare per sapere cosa era successo la sera precedente, il perché di tanta disperazione. Solleva le lenzuola fino al naso e respira profondamente, il suo profumo è ovunque attorno a lui e sorride chiudendo gli occhi, assaporandolo lentamente. Mentre respira a pieni polmoni, arriccia improvvisamente il naso, disturbato da un odore che non ha niente a che vedere con il profumo di ciliegie che ha solitamente la sua musa.  
_Profumo di bacon!_  
Si alza stupito da quell'odore. In casa non c'è nessuno a parte lui. Il profumo di cibo che sfrigola in padella lo porta in cucina. Resta un attimo sconcertato. Beckett è intenta a trafficare con padella e cucchiaio di legno… ed è bellissima.  
-Credevo fossi andata via.-  
La vede sussultare e le va vicino.  
-Scusa, non volevo spaventarti, credevo mi avessi sentito.-  
-No, io… non ti ho sentito arrivare.-  
Arrossisce visibilmente e torna a guardare la padella.  
-Ho pensato di preparare la colazione… una specie di ringraziamento per… per stanotte.-  
-Ringraziamento per cosa? Non è successo niente… mi pare!-  
Sottolinea con fare malizioso l'ultima frase e lei arrossisce sempre di più. Castle sorride divertito, soprattutto dal suo continuo cambiare gradazione di rosso. Versa il caffè in due tazzone con disegni incomprensibili, si siede al bancone e aspetta che lei finisca di mettere le uova e il bacon nei piatti.  
-Dormito bene detective? Il cuscino è stato di tuo gradimento?-  
Lei posa la forchetta e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, più che imbarazzata, adesso si sente ribollire dalla sua aria strafottente.  
-Come mai eri in casa ieri sera? Come mai non eri a cena con la tua ragazza Castle?-  
Lui sta quasi per strozzarsi con il boccone che ha in bocca.  
-Ragazza? Quale ragazza?-  
Lei comincia a mangiare e… a parlare distrattamente.  
-Quella per cui non sei venuto al distretto questa settimana. La scusa di scrivere è stata banale. Non c'era bisogno di mentire, potevi benissimo dire la verità! Allora, perché eri a casa? Le rose che le hai comprato non hanno avuto l'effetto sperato?-  
Lui fa la faccia stupita e lei gli racconta, sempre distrattamente, di averlo visto dal fioraio e lui non può fare a meno di ridere a crepapelle.  
-Non ci posso credere detective! Sei gelosa? Tu sei g-e-l-o-s-a?-  
Scandisce l'ultima parola sempre ridendo e lei ricomincia a mostrare tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno sul viso.  
-Non sono gelosa, sto solo cercando di capire che senso aveva il biglietto che hai lasciato dietro alla mia porta, dopo che hai comprato una dozzina di rose rosse per un'altra!-  
Castle continua a divertirsi e a punzecchiarla.  
-Come fai a sapere che erano dodici? Noooo… le hai contate? Le hai fotografate così bene da riuscire a capire quante fossero? Sai cos'è davvero divertente detective? Che sei gelosa di te stessa!-  
Volta la testa alla sua sinistra, verso il soggiorno e lei segue il suo sguardo. Sul tavolo, dentro un porta fiori ci sono le rose che gli aveva visto comprare il giorno prima. Lo guarda stupita.  
-Danno colore alla stanza, non trovi? _Lei continua a guardarlo con la stessa espressione. _Sono esattamente undici. La dodicesima l'avevi tra le mani tu quando sei arrivata qui stanotte. Non ho mentito sullo scrivere e mi dispiace che tu lo abbia pensato. Dovresti conoscermi ormai, invece come al solito non ti fidi di me.-  
Si interrompe per un attimo e resta a guardare la sua espressione, al momento corrucciata.  
-Beckett, io ho comunque un lavoro, devo consegnare cinque capitoli entro mercoledì e fino alla settimana scorsa ne avevo scritti soltanto due. Non sei l'unica capace di uccidere, anche Gina ha questa facoltà e lei lo fa senza pistola. Sono rimasto chiuso nel mio studio a scrivere, giorno e notte e non ho chiamato nemmeno una volta, perché sapevo che mi sarei fatto prendere dalla curiosità e sarei venuto al distretto.-  
Continua a ridere mentre la guarda, perché la sua faccia cambia espressione man mano che lui parla.  
-Ieri era san Valentino, so che non ci tieni alle feste per forza, so che una ricorrenza così stupida non è importante per te, ma mi faceva piacere portarti quelle rose, anche per farmi perdonare la mia assenza, con un bel biglietto di scuse, giuro non a forma di cuore, carino ed elegante, ma rigorosamente non a forma di cuore.-  
-E allora come mai sei andato via?-  
-Quando stavo per suonare ti ho sentita piangere.-  
Lei si irrigidisce e sgrana gli occhi, lui abbassa lo sguardo e anche il tono di voce fino a farlo diventare un sussurro.  
-Piangevi così forte che ti ho sentito da dietro la porta. Ho avuto voglia di aprirla e stringerti, ma tu non me lo avresti permesso. Mi avresti mandato via, mi avresti allontanato come fai sempre. Ho guardato le rose tra le mie mani e mi sono reso conto che tu non sei così. Tu non hai bisogno di una dozzina di rose rosse, ne basta una. Non hai bisogno di uno splendido biglietto stampato, basta un pezzo di carta qualunque, quello che importa è cosa dice! Tu non hai bisogno di niente di grandioso!-  
Nota che i suoi occhi stanno diventando lucidi e aspettano in silenzio che continui.  
-Così ne ho tolto una dal mazzo, ho strappato un pezzo di foglio dal mio blocco per appunti e ho scritto quello che avrei voluto dirti guardandoti negli occhi.-  
Restano un attimo in silenzio. Si aspetta che lei distolga lo sguardo come fa sempre quando restano incollati per più di un minuto, si aspetta una risposta alla Beckett, dura e secca, invece lei dice una cosa che lo spiazza.  
-Continuo ad andare dal dottor Burke.-  
-Credevo che il dipartimento ti avesse reintegrata con il suo consenso, devi ancora fare terapia?-  
Le dice corrucciando lo sguardo preoccupato e lei scuote la testa.  
-No, il dipartimento non c'entra. Devo mettere ordine nella mia vita, non nel mio lavoro. Non lo sa nessuno, solo Lanie.-  
-E perché me lo stai confidando?-  
Lei abbassa lo sguardo.  
-Perché secondo lui, dovrei trovare il coraggio di parlarti.-  
-Un momento. Tu e il dottore parlate di me durante le tue sedute?-  
Lei sorride sempre a testa bassa e continuando a cambiare tonalità di colore.  
-Non preoccuparti, non sa niente di compromettente che ti riguardi.-  
Questa volta però lui non ride alla sua battuta.  
-Secondo lui, dovresti trovare il coraggio di parlarmi… di cosa?-  
Deglutisce vistosamente e Castle le mette una mano sulla sua. Finalmente lo guarda.  
-Ricordo ogni cosa Castle.-  
Lui le lascia la mano e corruccia la fronte.  
-Ricordo la sparatoria, ricordo te addosso a me per proteggermi, le urla di chi ci stava attorno, il dolore lancinante, la sensazione della vita che mi abbandonava… tutto… anche l'espressione terrorizzata sul tuo viso… anche le tue parole…-  
Resta in silenzio e abbassa ancora gli occhi sul piatto di uova, non riesce a sostenere il suo sguardo serio. Si sente improvvisamente piccola come la sera precedente. Il silenzio è insopportabile e fa per alzarsi per scappare via… ha già detto troppo.  
-Sarà meglio che vada adesso…-  
La mano di Castle la blocca e con lo sguardo la costringe a sedersi di nuovo.  
-Se non vuoi più avere a che fare con me, lo capisco benissimo.-  
Lui le stringe la mano ancora più forte e sorride.  
-Per avermi detto qualcosa che sapevo già?-  
Beckett allontana la sua mano e lo guarda stupita.  
-Lo… sapevi?-  
-Dimentichi che ti conosco meglio di te stessa. Quando hai detto di non ricordare niente, in ospedale, hai abbassato lo sguardo per un attimo, non mi hai guardato. Hai avuto un attimo di esitazione. Ho capito che mentivi; ricordavi perfettamente la sparatoria e anche le mie parole.-  
-Ma perché allora, non hai detto niente?-  
-Non era compito mio parlarne, non se tu non volevi. Stavi per morire Kate! Avevi bisogno di riprenderti, di capire cosa sarebbe stata da quel momento in avanti la tua vita ed io l'ho capito. Mi ha fatto più male il tuo silenzio nei mesi seguenti. Quello davvero non l'ho capito. Ancora oggi non riesco a capirlo. Quello che ti ho detto quel giorno è la verità e non è cambiato niente da allora. Io ho continuato ad amarti anche in quei tre mesi, ma ero così arrabbiato e deluso che quel giorno in libreria, ho davvero pensato di mandarti al diavolo, dopo che ti sei presentata lì, facendo finta di niente, come se fossero passati soltanto due minuti…-  
-E poi?-  
Lui sorride mesto.  
-E poi mi hai guardato con quegli occhioni e… e io… _stringe i pugni improvvisamente… _io continuavo ad amarti e…-  
Non riesce a finire, il ricordo del dolore e della delusione provati in quei giorni, lo assale improvvisamente e l'emozione gli blocca le parole.  
Lei gli va vicino e gli prende il viso tra le mani.  
-Mi dispiace Rick, sono consapevole di averti fatto del male e di continuare a fartene, ma io non sono pronta a darti quello che ti aspetti da una relazione… quello che puoi aspettarti da me… non adesso… non ancora!-  
-Sono anni che mi accontento di starti vicino e basta Kate, io non ti chiedo niente, non mi aspetto niente… solo sapere che provi lo stesso per me… è questo quello che voglio, questa è l'unica cosa che mi aspetto da te, per il resto aspetterò e non mi arrenderò davanti a nessun muro. Io ho solo bisogno di fare parte della tua vita, di proteggerti, di amarti e soprattutto che tu me lo permetta. Ho solo bisogno di sapere che tu faresti la stessa cosa per me, perché anch'io ho bisogno di essere protetto e amato da te. Stanotte quando sei arrivata qui, eri così disperata e fragile, che se avessi voluto, avrei potuto fare qualunque cosa con te e tu me lo avresti permesso. Ma non era questo che ti serviva, non è questo che io voglio. Non sarebbe stato amore, ma solo uno sfogo.-  
Lei continua a tenergli le mani sul viso, mentre le lacrime ricoprono il suo. Castle le sorride, le prende le mani tra le sue e gliele bacia e lei si allontana improvvisamente, lasciandolo immobile a cercare di capire la sua reazione. Dopo un attimo una rosa rossa si presenta davanti ai suoi occhi, lui la guarda e sospira.  
-Niente di grandioso Rick, solo una rosa, solo un pezzo di carta con le tue parole sopra… solo il mio cuore con il mio amore chiuso dentro… solo questo!-  
Lui prende la rosa e si gira a guardarla.  
-Ho l'impressione che quel muro abbia perso un paio di mattoni, o mi sbaglio?-  
Lei sorride e gli mette le braccia attorno al collo.  
-Più di un paio, lo sento pericolosamente fragile e pericolante!-  
-Allora per il prossimo San Valentino prenoto i palloncini a forma di cuore e compro una montagna di quei deliziosi pupazzetti accoppiati e con gli occhi languidi.-  
Lei solleva un sopracciglio.  
Sono vicini, non riescono a distogliere lo sguardo dalle rispettive labbra, ma è lei ad avvicinarsi del tutto e a baciarlo. Sfiora le labbra del suo scrittore, mentre gli accarezza i capelli e lui la stringe a sé. Le accarezza la schiena e finalmente si assaggiano, piano, assaporando la dolcezza delle labbra dell'altro e le dita di Kate tra i suoi capelli, lo mandano in estasi. Quando si staccano restano incollati con lo sguardo e sorridono.  
-Palloncini a forma di cuore e pupazzetti con gli occhi languidi? Attento Castle, il muro potrebbe diventare una cancellata di ferro, con lucchetto annesso!-  
Lui la bacia di nuovo ridendo sulle sue labbra.  
-Scommettiamo che abbatterò pure quello?-  
Lei appoggia il viso sulla spalla.  
-Non scommetto proprio niente… perché perderei. Voglio solo essere capace di amarti come meriti Rick… e mi serve ancora un po' di tempo.-  
-Va bene! Mancano 364 giorni al prossimo San Valentino, c'è abbastanza tempo, nel frattempo il pacchetto completo è sempre a disposizione.-  
Lei ride divertita e si stringe più forte a lui.  
-Credo proprio che potrei anche rivalutare questa festa stupida e inutile.-  
-Se mi ci metto, sono sicuro che ti faccio credere anche nell'esistenza degli alieni.-  
-Esagerato ed egocentrico come al solito!-  
-Non è questo che ami di me?-  
-Veramente NO!-  
Lui la guarda imbronciando il muso mostrandole che si è offeso.  
-E che cosa ami di me, allora?!-  
Lei gli sistema teneramente i capelli, disegna il suo profilo sfiorandolo con le dita, gli accarezza gli occhi, il naso, le labbra.  
-Cosa amo di te? L'amore incondizionato che hai per la vita, la fiducia illimitata che dimostri verso le persone, la curiosità di imparare e conoscere anche quello che non esiste, la fede che hai nel tuo cuore…-  
Lui è ipnotizzato dentro ai suoi occhi e imbambolato dai suoi sussurri, resta immobile ad assaporare le sue carezze e non si muove nemmeno quando lei si avvicina ancora alle sue labbra, deviando improvvisamente verso il collo, per risalire poi all'orecchio.  
-…E anche la tua esagerazione… chissà, alla fine tra 364 giorni, potrei anche credere agli extra terrestri che festeggiano san Valentino con i palloncini rossi a forma di cuore!-  
Finisce la frase sussurrando pianissimo al suo orecchio, poi lo guarda seria sollevando un sopracciglio e lui finalmente riprende aria e sorride.  
-Verdi… i palloncini per gli extra terrestri… non possono essere rossi… devono essere verdi, per forza… o al massimo blu…-  
Lei scoppia a ridere e gli prende il viso tra le mani. E' impossibile non amarlo, è impossibile non…  
_La risata mi muore sulle labbra, mentre mi fissi… è impossibile non baciarti, non adesso che conosco la dolcezza delle tue labbra, non adesso che mi guardi serio, con quello sguardo da bambino che nasconde pensieri da adulto… non adesso che…_  
_-_Detective! Perché non la smetti di pensare e di farti tutte queste stupide paranoie sull'impossibilità di baciarmi, quando sono qui, a disposizione con un pacchetto completo, che comprende anche il reparto baci?-  
-Ci rinuncio Castle! Ma come fai? Come puoi sapere cosa penso o cosa voglio?-  
-Ti svelo un segreto Beckett… sono un alieno.-  
-E io ti credo! E' l'unica spiegazione plausibile. Vieni da un altro mondo dove hanno già messo a punto la lettura del pensiero!-  
Castle ride di cuore, trascinandosi dietro anche le risate di Beckett, che improvvisamente diventa seria, fissa gli occhi nei suoi e decide finalmente di fare un paio di giri al reparto baci del suo pacchetto regalo…


End file.
